Monkeying Around
by Asura Boss
Summary: On a little mission with Sun to find info about a supposed doomsday weapon made by the White Fang, Yang finds herself learning what it truly means to monkey around. Rated T because not a whole lot of mature stuff. May be renamed depending on success of the story and whether or not I choose to add more chapters.


**So, I got bored and wrote a little drabble. I went back and read Festival of the Grimm and remembered how much fun it was to write Yang's transformation into vampire form, and I said to myself, "Hey, that was fun, why not do it again?" So I did. Sort of. Not a vampire, but something else. I may also add new chapters to this if it's popular enough. Not that it'll be as popular as Thorns of a Rose, but still, I wouldn't mind writing more of these stories. Feel free to let me know whether you liked this story or not, but I ask that you do not get judgmental, and please be respectful. So, to wrap it up, I made this, I may make a story out of it or a set of drabbles, feel free to review. Other than that, enjoy!**

 _KABOOM!_

The shell exploded in the final group of White Fang members, eliminating the last of the opposition. Yang pumped her fist back, sending a shell flying behind her, and blew the smoke off of the barrel.

Meanwhile, Sun, who was nearby, remained in his position, hanging from the ceiling using his tail. He swung down and landed atop a guy, rolling to absorb the impact, and said, "And take that, you stupid...stupid heads!"

Yang sighed, smirking. _No challenge_.

 _Oh, well_ , she thought to herself, _I guess I'm here for something, might as well get to it._

"So what are we looking for here, Yang?" Sun asked, hands behind his head as they walked across the main warehouse chamber.

"My...contact, said that the Fangers've been working on something that could, maybe, just maybe, bring about the destruction of humanity."

" _Aaaaand_ what does that mean? Is it, like, a death ray?" Sun asked curiously, almost fascinated now.

"I dunno," Yang shrugged, gauntlets folding back into her wristlets, "I just kinda went with it. She's a little...cryptic."

"That's a pretty big word, Yang," Sun picked.

"What, because I'm a _big_ , _busty_ _blonde_ , that means I don't know anything?" Yang said, crossing her arms over her chest just as Sun's eyes darted down to the two large orbs of flesh. "Eyes up, buddy, or I make them black."

Sun shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just find this thing and get out of here."

"Oh? Why the sudden change of topic, _Sunny-boy_?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I just wanna get it done, that's all."

Yang gave him a knowing look and the two found a staircase that led to a catwalk. The duo traipsed along the catwalk, the Faunus peering over the edge to inspect the two and a half dozen other Faunus now lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey, look at all those guys we took out!" Sun pointed with a smile.

"You mean the guys that _I_ took out?" Yang retorted with a sneer.

"Hey, I got a couple!"

" _One_ isn't a _couple_ , Sun. They were going for me, they didn't even notice you."

"C'mon, lemme have a win for _once_ , Yang!" Sun exclaimed.

Yang just kept walking, facing forward and flipping her hair over her shoulder, grinning proudly.

The pair reached the end of the catwalk, where they discovered a door. Sun tried the knob.

"Locked," he said, lowering to one knee.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked the monkey.

"I'm picking the lock," Sun said, pulling a small screwdriver and a needle from his pocket, "Now, please, let me focus."

He set to work. He fiddled with the lock using his tools, saying, "Rotate _this_ way...twist the other way...push _this_ , slide thi—"

Sun was startled to find that the door was suddenly on the other side of the room with a dent at the center shaped like the bottom of Yang's boot.

"Wha...why did you..."

"You were taking too long," Yang said, brushing dust off of her arms and entering the room.

It was a laboratory of sorts, though not the pristine white of a doctor's, but rather an office turned into a makeshift workplace. There were several computer monitors and desks around the room, all of which were on, and in the corner, a cage.

"Is _that_..."

"Yeah," Yang said, approaching the cage, "That's a _monkey_."

The monkey screeched at her as she drew near, but she was undeterred by the primate's noises and continued to the bars at the front of it. She undid the meager lock that functioned as a weak security system and opened the cage door.

"Hey, hey, hey," Yang said in a soft voice, offering her hand to the little monkey, "Come to Mama Yang...she ain't gonna hurt'cha..."

The monkey eyed her hand suspiciously before eventually it hesitantly sniffed her hand. It then decided that she was trustworthy and hopped onto her hand, then climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder, where it decided it was going to settle down, tail wrapped around her neck.

"Hey, that's weird..."

"What's weird?" Yang asked, returning to Sun with the monkey.

"It wasn't hard to get in," Sun said, referring to the computer console he was tapping away at, "But it was the stuff inside that was weird. Report says that they've been working on their "device," saying that it seems to work on most of its subjects."

"What does it do?" Yang asked, leaning in, and even the monkey took a closer look.

"It, uh...the report is incomplete because...we barged in too quickly?" Sun said with hesitation.

Yang groaned, and the monkey seemed to scoff at the statement. The monkey then hopped off of her shoulder and scurried across the room, doing something.

"Whatever it is, it says in another report here that the tests are successful so far, and the...the...the _transformations_ have been successful and unhindered," Sun said, looking at the blonde brawler with concerned curiosity.

"Transformations?" Yang said, scratching her head, "What about that? Can you find anything else on that?"

Sun tapped around a little more and said, "Yeah. Says here in nerd-speak that the subjects go through a... _transformation_ , and it is successful, but it says here, too, that some of the subjects finish at a point where they've "lost their mental capacity." Then it goes into details."

"Think you could get these placed in this flashdrive?" Yang asked, pulling out a small USB drive and handing it to Sun.

"I think so, bu—"

"But what?

"Where...where'd you get this?"

"I had it."

"It's warm."

"My pockets aren't _reliable_ enough to keep that thing, so I kept it somewhere _else_."

Sun stared awkwardly at the thumb drive. "Okay. I'll...get on that."

"Good. I'm gonna go see what Go-Go is doing."

Sun raised an eyebrow. " _Go-Go?_ "

"Yeah. That's the monkey's name."

Sun shook his head and returned to the computer while Yang headed over to Go-Go's spot.

Go-Go was standing on a counter nearby, next to a sink. He was... _washing his hands_.

"Hey," Yang said in a voice she would normally use when interacting with children or dogs, "What are you doing over here, Go-Go?"

The monkey peeked over its shoulder and made a chittering sound, pulling a paper towel from a dispenser nearby and drying his hands. Yang lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" Yang wondered, and the monkey darted across the room and jumped from the counter to a desk where several syringes and chemicals sat. The monkey began to do something, putting together a sterile needle and plunger, tapping the point to make sure it was sharp.

"You're trying to be a doctor, Go-Go?" Yang asked, but the monkey chattered back a few clicking noises before opening up a little container of rubbing alcohol and swabbing a small cotton ball over the top while his tail found one of the phials and drew some of the liquid from it using the needle.

"What are you doing?"

Go-Go beckoned to her, and she reluctantly came closer, and the monkey grabbed her arm with one of his own. She let him swab her arm with the rubbing alcohol, and then came a small pinching pain as the needle was inserted into her skin. The monkey pushed the plunger down, emptying the liquid into her bloodstream.

"Okay, Go-Go," Yang said, inspecting her arm, "So what'd you just put in...mm...mm...me?"

Yang looked down and opened her mouth, feeling pressure in some of her teeth, and then she ran her tongue over them, finding that they were growing and pushing back against her tongue.

" _What the_...?" She said, feeling the teeth with her thumb and yanking her hand away when one of them pricked her fingertip.

Startled, her hands suddenly began to itch, and she looked at her arms. She gasped when golden fur sprouted from her forearms all the way down to the back of her hands.

"Yang, I think I just found something," Sun called from the other room.

"C-can it wait?" Yang answered, feeling more fur sprout halfway along her jawline and partially over her cheeks, "I'm a bit busy right now!"

"It says here that the transformation is started using an injection!" Sun shouted.

Yang looked at Go-Go. "You _knew_."

The monkey shrugged and returned to his sitting position.

Yang felt her back grow warmer as the fur spread down the base of her neck and along her spine, and the miniature hairs on her legs thickened and grew longer, covering her lower legs and thighs in the golden fur and the tops of her feet.

She winced as a pain struck her right foot, and she hurriedly pulled off the boot and felt immediate relief, followed by horror as her foot seemed to be writhing, her main foot itself shrinking and flattening while her toes lengthened. Her big toe was becoming narrower and was actually pulling away from the foot, pushing against the confines of her sock until she heard a loud _SHRRIIIIP!_

"Says here that it's supposed to be able to make humans into Faunus!" Sun yelled, oblivious to Yang's turning.

"You don't say!" Yang yelled back, then yelped when she discovered that her right foot was now another right hand, but larger and longer. Her big toe was now a long, prehensile thumb.

Suddenly, she chose to use her right foot-hand to pull off the other boot and sock, revealing her reforming left foot. She wiggled the phalanges—they weren't toes, but they weren't fingers, either—and found they could turn into fists, much like her normal hands, which remained unaffected and even seemed even more feminine and graceful than before.

She rolled forward, settling on her feet-slash-hands and standing up...or trying to. She gasped, falling on all fours, and settling on all four hands, rump in the air, teeth gritted as pain registered in her spine.

Her clothes, having become tighter, were too hot, and she hastily ripped them off, leaving on only her short-shorts and her yellow tube top. She remained on all fours as her spinal cord forced itself out and through, her tailbone extending from her rump. It snaked out in the form of an appendage, a long, powerful golden tail that coiled into a spiral as a reflex to her pain.

Her breathing became less labored now, and she took a deep breath for the first time since the beginning of the transformation. She inhaled and exhaled greedily, like she wouldn't be able to breathe tomorrow, and rolled back to rest on her butt.

"Th-that wa-a-as something," Yang said, feeling cooler now that most of her outfit now sat in a pile on the floor. She looked up at Go-Go, who chattered almost sassily.

"Almost done! Just a few more files! Just take a few more minutes!"

Yang gasped and leapt to her feet-hands, stumbling due to her lack of experience with them, and fumbled through a cabinet by the sink until she found some gauze bandaging. She wrapped her hands and "feet" in it, around the palms and wrists and ankles and all the way up her calves and forearms. She was astounded when she realized that she never actually put the tape down; her tail was holding it.

"Done!"

Footsteps were heard, and she found herself panicking, analyzing the room, but there was no way to avoid being seen. She looked up and found an air duct. _Perfect_.

She leapt up much higher than she ever could have before and flung herself on top of it just as Sun entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Go-Go," Sun said, looking around, "You seen Yang?"

Go-Go clicked several times.

"Air duct? What?" Sun said, and he looked up.

"Yang? You up there?" He asked.

"Before I come down," Yang said, "Don't freak out, but something happened."

"I'm sure it ain't too bad, if you're not on fire," Sun said, and Yang sighed.

"I'm coming down."

The blonde dropped from the duct and landed on her "feet," then settled to her haunches, looking up to see Sun's surprised expression.

Instead of the horrified look she expected, instead Sun had an expression on his face that was the physical representation of the phrase " _Oo-la-la_."

"You're not gonna...scream?"

"No way! Why would I do that?" Sun said, crossing his arms over his chest, "You look _way_ better as a Faunus!"

Yang gave him a look. "Don't think that just because I'm half-monkey means I'm gonna go out with you."

"Hey, I've still got my eyes set on Blake," Sun chuckled, clearly feeling giddy about how his friend just turned into a Faunus of the same species as him.

 _Huh. So do I_ , she thought.

Yang looked down at herself. "I hope this is only temporary."

Sun sighed, looking regretful. Yang only needed to glance at him to understand.

"I'm sorry. Fangers haven't been working on a cure," Sun said, and Yang deflated. The blonde looked at Go-Go.

"Why did you do that, Go-Go?"

If the monkey could have looked remorseful, it would have been about the same expression he wore now.

Yang looked at her hands again, took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and exhaled. "Oh, well. I guess there's no use in worrying over things I can't change."

"'At 'a girl," Sun said, turning to the door, "Now, come on. Let's get back and get the flashdrive to the others."

Yang nodded in agreement, gesturing to Go-Go to come, too, and the monkey hopped onto her outstretched arm and scurried to her shoulder, winding his tail around her neck. She scooped up her clothes and wristlets and joined Sun.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go. No more _monkeying_ around."

Sun eyed her as she made the pun, to which she just flashed a toothy grin.

The three monkeys then returned to Yang's motorcycle and climbed on, and with that, they were off, headed back to the airdock with the information and two more monkeys than they left with to show for it.


End file.
